The Hope of the Lucier
by Tiamatio
Summary: A crossover one-shot between the 7th Dragon series and Gamera. What if instead of banking on the Dragonslayer or destroying the Star Crystals, the Atlanteans made something to combat Nyala instead?


**Random idea because the lore for these two series meshes well. One-Shot btw, so don't expect much out of this.**

Atlantis, 10,000 years ago. Once the Crown Jewel of the Atlantic Ocean, the Empire was on its last legs, facing death in his sorrowful face. Was it due to the plague? An insurrection? Or a natural disaster spelling doom for the island nation? Nay, the cause of Atlantis's demise was none other than the invasive dragons, and with them the Third True Dragon, Nyala.

Nyala had taken residence in the heart of Atlantis as if mocking the Atlanteans trying to ward off the fiendish being. Their attempts were met with a horrifying roar and dead soldiers. It seemed nothing would quell this beast and the Atlanteans would resign to their fate of falling to the bottom of the ocean, Nyala in tow. However, one sect of Atlanteans decided this would not be the ultimate fate of the citadel of the ocean.

The native Lucier race made several advancements in their time due to their control of Mana and was working on a project for a while. Said project was set on hold due to the war with the dragons, but with no other option other than destroying the Star Crystals keeping the citadel afloat, the scientists of the project went ahead with a new spin on their project. The Queen's advisors were uncertain of the success in the project, but Queen Ulania gave her go-ahead.

"If it saves our people… then do what you must."

The scientists worked tirelessly for 7 days and nights, all the while dragons ravaged their dying city. The Lucier soldiers fought their hardest through the constant onslaught, none more than their fearless leader Eigur.

"OI! Don't stop fighting till the boys underground finish!" The soldiers rallied at their leader's cry, taking down even High Dragons in their vitalized state. And with each fallen dragon, the Lucier came closer and closer to their goal. Finally, on the seventh day, the scientists emerged from their laboratory, with the lead engineer looking worse for wear. He was met with Commander Eigur and Queen Ulania, who shared a concern over the man before them. Sweat dripped from his brow as a victorious smile was plastered on the lead engineer's face.

"Milady… He is… ready…" The man staggered forward, with other Luciers tending to him. Eigur knelt down as he steadied the man back up.

"Oi, stay with me Da'ak. What did you and your team whip up in there?" The young man gulped before asking his next question. "And can it beat Nyala?"

"Beat…? No… he will _**destroy **_Nyala." Da'ak uttered calmly. The amount of confidence in his words set the duo at ease, but one thought lingered in the queen's mind.

"Who is this 'he' you speak of, Da'ak?"

"The Protector of Atlan- nay, the Protector of **Earth**! He will be our saving grace, our key to victory against these damnable dragons! And his name… is Gamera!" Upon saying its name, a loud roar echoed throughout the halls of the laboratory, causing the residents to recoil in shock, but for the scientist to chuckle in delight. "It's alright Gamera, you can come out! Come and meet your queen!"

The room rumbled hard as the Luciers looked up at the form that was rising up from the water. It kept rising until it finally got upright, standing almost as tall if not taller than the Berg Sea Palace itself. And as such, it would tower over his soon-to-be nemesis Nyala, who barely misses the top of the palace by a few feet. The being turned around to face the Queen, who looked at it with a great deal of interest and wonder. The other Luciers were also taken aback in complete awe and shock.

The beast looked like a giant sea turtle, with strong limbs to support itself and an extremely durable shell. It had a face not of a demon, but of a warrior with pure conviction in its eyes. Its tusks did not strike fear into the Lucier's hearts but gave them hope. The beast peered down at the people before it, who at once got to their knees and bowed their heads. The only three who didn't were Ulania, Eigur, and its creator. Da'ak placed a hand on its underside as he held an open hand towards the others.

"Meet our beacon of hope, Gamera!" The beast reared its head back and gave a strong, prideful roar as if to impress the others whilst inspiring them.

"**GOOO-WOOOOAAAAHHHH!"**

"HAHA! Full of gusto and zeal aren't you!" The beast gave a nod to Da'ak, who gave it a large grin. "Now then Gamera, are you ready to save our country?" Another nod came from the kaiju as Da'ak beckoned the queen to continue. She shook out of her shock at the beast when she began.

"Gamera… not only as a queen but as a friend… please. Please save our people. Save this country we love. And defeat the Third True Dragon, Nyala!" The kaiju roared in affirmation as it sprung out the water and pulled in its limbs and head into its shell. Highly concentrated flames then jetted out the openings as Gamera spun out the cave and into the sky, leaving a dazed Eigur and a hopeful Ulania.

* * *

Bored. That was all Nyala really thought as he rested in the Atlantean heart chamber. The soldiers sent to kill him all failed, even that king and his toothpick he called a Dragonslayer. Like that could even hurt him. Maybe he should consider sinking this shithole into the ocean.

**'Like anyone will care that it'll be missing anyways.'** The dragon snickered to itself. A low rumble was heard outside its chambers, causing it to perk up at the sound. 'The hell?' Curious, Nyala goes flying off to investigate. But before he could leave, a loud boom knocked him off balance as a strange spinning object flew into the chamber.

"**What in the…** **What the hell is this?!"** The Dragon swore as the spinning object hovered over the ground. In a matter of seconds, it stopped spewing fire from its holes and ejected its limbs out. A head forced its way out of the last hole as it glared hatefully at the dragon. **"What's this? A cocky high dragon that doesn't know its place?"** The strange beast continued to glower at the True Dragon, making him cock his head in curiosity. **"Actually… you don't look like one of my minions… What **_**are**_** you?"** A sudden realization hit him as he stared closely at the being before him. The Lucier's tribal symbol was imprinted onto its underbelly. **"No way… those damn insects managed to **_**play God?!**_**" Inconceivable! I, The Third True Dragon Nyala, will personally tear you apart! YOU DAMN FREAK OF NATURE!"**

"**GROOOO-WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **The clashing roars shook the chamber's walls as the two behemoths charged at each other. Nyala flew into Gamera first, clamping his jaws into the turtle before blasting him with beam pulses from his wings. The kaiju roared in anger as he headbutted the dragon off of him, dazing the golden beast for a bit. He took this opportunity as a means to gain an advantage on the dragon.

Gamera surged forward and slugged his arm into the dragon's head, slamming the beast's head into the ground. The dragon reacted with a howl before chomping down hard onto the kaiju's leg, making it cry out in pain. Applying more pressure, Nyala's vice grip on Gamera's leg didn't let up as he drew thick, green blood. The turtle eventually shook off the dragon with a heavy kick, although he tore off a sizable amount of flesh from the kaiju's appendage.

"**For an abomination, you sure do taste delectable. I'll kill you and feast on your remains, freak!"** Gamera responded by stretching out his hand towards Nyala and making a taunting gesture, earning the dragon's ire. **"Ingrate… You die today!"** A cold glare from Nyala froze the opposing kaiju in its tracks. It felt unsure about what to do as Nyala cackled terribly. **"How do you like that? My Chaotic Gaze will bring any beast to heel! Along with you!"** He lumbered towards the frozen kaiju, his glare steady with the turtle's own. And without any retaliation, Nyala lunged into Gamera's arm and tore it off, causing the turtle to howl in agony.

The True Dragon happily tore apart the arm as he left the kaiju alone for a bit, thinking it would be too caught up in its pain to retaliate. However, halfway through eating the severed arm, a strange warm glow emanated to his right. He raised his head in curiosity and was in shock as Gamera's would-be stump was regenerating into a new arm.

"**It cannot be… MANA?! Those insects made a Mana Beast?!" **Nyala tossed aside the arm as he reengaged Gamera. The dragon went to give the turtle another Chaos Gaze, but the kaiju reacted far quicker than he anticipated. It launched a Mana-infused fist into Nyala's head, causing the golden dragon to fly back and crash into the chamber's walls. He growled in anger and pain as he glowered at the beast. That was a strong move, he'll give it that, but it won't be enough to take him down.

The True Dragon opened its mouth as it charged up its signature move: Golden Flame. Nothing can withstand his blazes, not even the other True Dragons. He sent a torrent of golden inferno hurtling towards Gamera, who stood in its path defiantly. He opened his mouth, and Nyala expected him to charge a blast of his own. With that presumption, he intensified his flame barrage against the turtle.

Unbeknownst to him, Nyala was, in fact, feeding Gamera. The kaiju opened its mouth to absorb the flames, and the foolish Dragon only continued his assault without realizing what was happening. The flames sputtered out after a minute, which Nyala growled in frustration. The dragon's eyes then went wide upon seeing Gamera's body glowing menacingly, with the same energy as his flames.

"**You… you ate… my flames…?!" **The dragon huffed out in disbelief. Gamera nodded as it sneered at the dragon, who looked at the turtle's opening maw with fright. Mana pooled into a sphere from its mouth as it kept growing. It grew to a sizable amount before Gamera let the fireball loose, with it barreling towards Nyala at high speeds. **"NO!" **The True Dragon was able to dive out of the way of the fireball, but it was too slow to save his right wing. The dragon let out a pain-filled roar as a large hole and scorch marks found its way on his damaged wing. It fell lamely to his side, causing him the glare hatefully at the kaiju. "**You bastard!"**

Gamera watched patiently as Nyala lost all sense of reason. He charged at him with his jaws wide, fully intent on crushing his throat. So Gamera decided to let him have it his way, or at least taunt him before his death. He looked upwards as he made a sun salutation, his body glowing with an ethereal, orange hue. Nyala in his rage was none the wiser, focused only on killing the sea turtle kaiju. Gamera's underside opened up one-by-one, revealing pure energy underneath his shelling. The dragon was inching closer to his exposed neck when the last shell peeled back.

"**TIME TO DIE, YOU MONSTROSITY!"**

"**GOOOOOO-WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

A large flash of white overtook Nyala's vision as he stared into Gamera's exposed underbelly. It was only moments before he realized it was too late to turn around or dodge. So he tried to lunge at Gamera's throat before getting hit. But the moment he moved, the belly laser went off, blasting back Nyala and sending him screaming bloody murder. The golden dragon attempted to fight off the Mana surge, but the injuries Gamera placed on him along with its strength made it so he couldn't keep up his resistance for long. Nyala let out one last, hate-riddled screech before dying.

"**YOU… YOU BETTER BE PREPARED… FOR THE REST OF US! GRRRRAAAAHHHH!" **With his final words said, the Mana beam punctured Nyala's body and exploded the titan, along with the walls. The room rumbled hard as the ceiling started to crumble. Gamera looked through the opening he made and took off in his jet form, letting the Earth claim Nyala's obliterated body for itself.

* * *

Although the fight underneath Berg Sea Palace had made the entire building collapse, the city of Atlantis would be spared from Nyala. The remaining dragons fled the area, noticing the signature of their leader was gone. The dragons left in troves, none wanting to be left behind in the aftermath of whatever happened here. And from the ruins of the Berg Sea Palace, the Lucier watched in amazement as their savior arose from the fallen palace.

The Atlanteans knelt before the emergent kaiju as the Queen cried tears of joy. Nyala was dead, and Atlantis was saved. And from then on, a legend was born. One that would arise in the planet's time of need. The Protector of Earth, The Guardian of the Universe, and Vanguard of Atlantis. Gamera.

"**GOOOOO-WOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**Done! This was really fun writing tbh. The idea just sorta popped in my head one day. Anyways if anyone wants to expand on this idea go right ahead. I just wanted to share this one-shot with you guys so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
